DNAirship Vs. Halberd
This is a fan-fiction written by Lemmykoopa24. Please make no edits. It is rated E10+ for some minor graphical elements. It was a fine, calm day in Bowser Valley. Lemmykoopa24 had no idea it was about to get a heck of a lot more exciting. Lemmykoopa24 is in his living room with Austin and Brandon. LK24: It's a pretty nice day, huh? Austin: I know! It's wicked! Brandon: It is very nice indeed. Austin: Lets see if we can find anything cool out there. Brandon & LK24: Great idea! The three go outside. Brandon: Hey guys! Look what I found! LK24 and Austin come running over. LK24: .......... Austin: .......... Both: It's just a stick. Brandon: This isn't just any stick! This is Red Birch stick! Do you know what this could do for our army? Both: Uh...no. Brandon: I could maximize my magic! Ooh, this is so awesome! LK24: Lets go back inside. Both: OK. They went back inside Austin: Wanna have a snack? Both: Sure. They go to the kitchen. Brandon whips up some bacon sandwiches. LK24: Thanks Brandon. Brandon: No Prob. They finish they're sandwiches Austin: *Burps* That was good. LK24: Yeah. I think... "ALERT! ALERT! CRISIS SITUATION CODE: BETA" LK24: Oh god! They rush to the control room. LK24: Computer, show threat. Computer: Certainly. (the Halberd is flying across the Mushroom Kingdom.) Austin: OH NO! Meta Knight is gonna take over the Mushroom Kingdom! LK24: Not if I can help it! Come on guys! They rush to the DNAirship. LK24: ALL TROOPS! GET ON THE DNAIRSHIP! REAPEAT! GET ON THE DNAIRSHIP! All of LK24's troops, captains and henchman get on the DNAirship LK24: We have lift-off! The DNAirship takes off for the Halberd Meanwhile... Meta Knight: Vul, how are our troops and weapons coming along? Vul: Perfect, Meta Knight, perfect. Meta Knight: Excellent. Meta Knight: Soon, the Mushroom Kingdom will bow down to me. Meta Knight: AX! Ax: Yes sir! Meta Knight: Relay Checklist. Ax: Ready. Meta Knight: Weapons? Ax: Check. Meta Knight: Soldiers? Ax: Check. Meta Knight: Stability? Ax: Check. Meta Knight: Flight Currency? Ax: Check. Thats everything, sir. Meta Knight: Perfect, now nothing can... Sailor Dee bursts into the room. Sailor Dee: Meta Knight! Bad News! Meta Knight: What is it? Sailor Dee: I was checking the radar, and it seems that someone is trying to stop us. Meta Knight: What?! Who?! Sailor Dee: He calls himself "Lemmykoopa24", sir. Meta Knight: Hmmm.. very well. Meta Knight: AX! Ax: Yes sir! Meta Knight: Give word to all onboard troops to prepare for battle! Ax: Yes sir! Ax rushes to the control room. Ax: All onboard troops prepare for battle! MK's soldiers got ready to fight. MK: We cannot lose. Elsewhere... LK24: Were almost there. No holding back! Cosmic: Lemmy! I see it! LK24: Where? Cosmic: 50 miles southeast. LK24: Good. LK24: Battle Skull! Set a course for Monstro Town Battle Skull: Copy that. The two ships arrive at Monstro town. LK24: Well well well, look what the cat dragged in. MK: Very funny, Lemmy. But your pathetic Airship will meet with ruin on this very day. LK24: Ha! You think you can beat my ship with that thing? We'll cream you! LK24: I'll give you a chance to turn back. Surrender now or prepare to perish! MK: Me?! Why don't YOU turn back? LK24: I'm sick of talking. LK24: ALRIGHT, MEN! RIP THAT AIRSHIP TO SHREDS! MK: ATTAAAAAAAAAACK! Both: HURAAAAAAAAAAHHH! The two Airships crash together. A Shy Bones activates the Shadow Cannon BOOM! Shy Bones: Direct Hit! ???: Heh... Shy Bones: Huh? Shy Bones: Oh crud... The Javelin Knight stabs Shy Bones. Shy Bones: AAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH! Javelin Knight: HAHA!...huh? A Bone Warrior appears and starts dueling with the Javelin Knight. Esarbee jumps on the Halberd and starts fighting all the knights he see's Esarbee: Huff...Huff...Huff Ax jumps from the control room. Ax: HHHHAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHH!! Esarbee and Ax start fighting. Ax: Ready to give it up? Esarbee: Over my dead body! They continue fighting. Korey activates the cannons and bomb mortars on the airship. It cleared all the troops on the Halberd's deck out. Korey: Booyah! Sailor Dee: Meta Knight! We're getting blown to pieces! MK: Hmph! Send in the remaining troops. S. Dee: Yes sir! Meta Knight's Remaining troops jump on the deck. Macer gets inside the Lasership on the deck and takes off for an arial assault. Battle Skull gets inside the NKT Pod and goes after him. The two crafts attack each other. Battle Skull fires a photon laser at the Lasership. Macer shoots a stream of arrows at the NKT Pod. Macer: Give up! Battle Skull: ..... Macer: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Battle Skull: ....... Battle Skull shoots a bomb at the Lasership. The Lasership goes down. Macer: MAY DAY! MAY DAY! Battle Skull: HA! Battle Skull flies the NKT Pod back to the DNAirship. The Halberd activates one of the cannons. It hits the DNAirship with great force. Everyone on the DNAirship: WHOA! LK24: EVERYONE! STORM THE HALBERD! All of LK24's minions jump on the Halberd and attack non-stop. Soon, all of Meta Knight soldiers were gone. Esarbee had crushed Ax and the Bone Warrior killed the Javelin Knight. MK: ENOUGH! Meta Knight jumps on the deck. MK: Lemmy! Get down here! LK24 jumps on to the deck of the Halberd. MK: This battle is between you and me. LK24 & MK: Men, stand back! LK24 starts the attack. LK24 fires a blast of cold air at MK. MK: Hrrgh... MK flies toward LK24 and slashed his sword at him. There was a small gash in LK24's chest. LK24: AHH! LK24 crushed MK under his ball. MK: Oof! LK24: Had enough? MK: I'm just getting started! MK aims a hard kick at LK24 MK missed. LK24: HA! You missed me! MK: HURAH! MK launches a tornado at LK24. LK24: Hee Hee! You missed me again! MK: HHHAAAAAAAARRRRRGH MK shoots a giant blast of energy. This one hit it's target. LK24: YOW! MK walks up towards LK24's weakened body MK: Any last words? MK aims his sword at LK24's chest. LK24: Yea, I do. MK: What are they? LK24: BRANDON! Brandon tosses the Red Birch stick at LK24. LK24 catches it. MK: HA! LK24 shoots a small whip of magic at MK. MK: NOOOOOO! MK, the Halberd and MK's remaining minions vanish. Everyone: WOOHOO! WE WON! LK24: Come on guys, lets go home. Later... LK24: That was some fight, huh? Cosmic: Yeah it was! Korey: Remember when Battle Skull flew the NKT Pod? Epic! Austin: Lets go eat out tonight. As a reward for our victory. Everyone: OK. LK24: Hey Brandon, thanks for finding that stick. Brandon: No Prob. So everyone goes to a restaurant and they celebrate their victory over MK. Everyone: WE....ARE....INVINCIBLE!!!! THE END Category:Fan Fiction